


Always take you with me

by Ironstrange8900



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironstrange8900/pseuds/Ironstrange8900
Summary: Dark, cold & suffocating ... That's all what felt in that spaceship after the battle at Titan
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Always take you with me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, they're all owned by Marvel comics and MCU. If I did own them, Tony would be alive.. Stephen and him would be fucking like bunnies!

Food & water supplies got exhausted 4days ago, oxygen runs out tomorrow morning.

"This thing on? Hey Miss Potts, if you or Rhodey find this don't be too sad..." Tony sighed sitting on the floor as he tapped his helmet "Peter...he's gone...and so is..Ste..." tears that had pooled up in his eyes started to roll down his tanned cheeks.  
" Oxygen will end any minute now.. So when it's over... Stephen..I know it's crazy.. But I need to say this out loud even if... Even if you're not here... Stephen if you ever saw this..see this..saw this, during your wild millions and billions of future hopping adventures..then know that ..." Tony paused , looking down to the floor..biting back a sob . "When I drift off, I'll be dreaming about you....*sob* it's always you." 

Dark, it was dark.. Suffocating... And cold..No, not cold ..freezing.. It was freezing..Tony had no more energy left to fight.... He started to close his eyes, breathing slowed down...Dark,cold, suffocating....Dark,cold, suffocating....Dark,cold, suffocating.... He was shivering, slowly numbness spread along his body.. But so did fear in his chest... He was scared...tears rolled down over the checks..ran down along his chin... Dark, cold, suffocating... DARK, COLD, SUFFOCATING....

Tony woke up with a gasp , It took him some time to absorb the surroundings...Sanctum Sanctorum.. he was safe, ......nightmares ......even after 10years, they would haunt him.

A brief noise was heard, the warm body behind him moved, and suddenly he was wrapped in his husband's strong,warm arms...scarred fingers rubbed circled in his back, while his head rested on Stephen's chest.

"M'here Tony, 're safe" Stephen's hoarse muffled voice replaced the fear spreading in his chest with a sense he could only call 'Home', he felt Stephen's lips on his cheek giving him a sloppy kiss.

"Should I call Peter? Just to make sure he's fine!? I mean.." Tony got cut off my Stephen..

"It's probably 3am Tony, let him sleep....Peter has his year ending exams from tomorrow, college is already keeping him up late at night ... We don't need to disturb whatever small amount of sleep he gets"  
Tugging Tony closer and after letting him snuggle into his chest more, Stephen let out a sigh and said "Now, go to sleep old man, or you'll be all wrinkly soon"

Tony pulled away from his chest in a second "Oye, who you calling old? You're the one with the grey hairs .....Dr.Supremely Grey"

Stephen now cracked open one eye a little and had a mischievous smile on his face, while he kissed Tony's nose and said "Well I don't age... That's makes me the young one"  
"Huh, well for all that talk about photographic memory, you seem to forget, you rubbed off that non-aging hocus pocus on me when you kissed me on our wedding day" Tony huffed , pretending to be angry .. Though he now was again snuggling with Stephen, pressing his face against his Husband's long neck, while Stephen stroked his hair, before passing a comment.

"you sure all that crankiness you express all day isn't a sign that the anti-aging spell might be wearing off?"  
"That's it Wizard, I want a divorce"  
"You can't make me sign the papers"  
"I'm sure my lawyer can"  
"Not if I disappear into the mirror dimension"  
"Well then you'll get bored, all alone"

"Who said I'll be alone? I'll take you with me.....I always take you with me .. We're always together" Stephen pressed one last kiss on his temple before saying "Goodnight Tony, sweet dreams love" .... he felt Tony wrapping his arms tightly around him, kissing his neck.. Before both let morpheus take over again, this time it was peaceful.


End file.
